


Lovely Distraction

by peacerose47



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: 4am Happy fic, Babyfic, F/M, PWP without Porn, insomnia made me write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacerose47/pseuds/peacerose47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a tumblr prompt saved in a folder to the effect of "Imagine Person A is making a huge presentation and Person B is sitting in the back making weird faces and trying to distract them". And then I finally wrote it at 4:30 this morning so here's yet another pointless piece of fluff to try and cheer up my tired mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Distraction

Ordinarily, anthropology was one of his favourite subjects to teach these eager, young cadets, but doing it while studiously trying to ignore the nuisance in the back of the room was one of the most difficult things he’d had to do. Ever since they had returned to Earth and charges against the former Maquis had been dropped, Kathryn had begun opening up before him like a rose in bloom, and he had found he didn’t really know her as well as he thought he did. A point driven home nicely by the fact that she was currently sitting in the back of his lecture room pulling distinctly un-captain-ly expressions to distract him from his lecture. He wondered how much longer it would be before the cadets realized she was the cause for his distraction.

Explaining the intricacies of yet another Delta Quadrant society was becoming more uninteresting every time he glanced up at his newly-wedded wife in the back of the room. A few more minutes of trying to focus, and he decided to cut the lecture short. Kathryn waited politely while the cadets filed out, until she and Chakotay were the only ones left in the hall.

“Must you do that?” he asked in frustration. “Who’s going to teach these kids about the ‘dangers of the Delta Quadrant’ if you keep distracting me?”

“Sorry.”

“No you’re not.”

“Well, maybe a little.” She sauntered over to him and slipped her arms around her neck. “I just couldn’t wait to tell you my news.”

“What news?”

“You know how you’ve been so excited to finally have me to yourself without over a hundred other people hanging around us all the time?”

“You mean finally getting to have some peace and privacy? Yes.”

“Well I’m afraid your idyllic solitude is going to be coming to an end in the near future.”

“Don’t tell me – your mother is moving in with us.”

“I’ll sure she’ll want to once she finds out who else will be joining us.” Still grinning like a Cheshire cat, Kathryn grasped Chakotay’s hands and moved them to rest on her waist. After a moment of confusion, Chakotay’s face broke out in the biggest dimpled smile Kathryn had ever seen as he picked her up easily and spun her around with glee.

His loud whoop of joy was the talk of the entire Academy within hours.


End file.
